


Darling Don't Be Afraid (I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: for a moment he sees something that might almost be beauty in the dark haired man who stands between his monarchs and loves [a mirror and a moment between the three of them]
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Darling Don't Be Afraid (I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Christina Perri song because I am an unrepentant sap and I love it.

“Open your eyes my heart”

Thomas finds he cannot resist Henry’s voice in his ear, his arms around Thomas and the softness of Anne’s agreement from behind them. So he looks into the mirror.

The man leaning against the Kings chest is wide eyed with what Thomas can see in himself is hesitant desire, dark lashes against olive skin that is golden from candlelight and shadow, dark curls a wild mass that he feels a hand carding through.

He can see Henry’s eyes and the depth of gentle possessiveness, of love and devotion floors him as it always does. That he, Thomas Cromwell should have gained this depth of love, of passion has never ceased to be a wonder to him.

Thomas does not look at himself, does not think of himself but in this moment, as he feels Anne’s hands join Henry’s, for a moment he sees something that might almost be beauty in the dark haired man who stands between his monarchs and loves, even if only through their love.

“You are perfect, my raven. So perfect for us. So beautiful like this, between Anne and I.”

He can feel himself blushing, but he knows he is already hard, that being cherished by these two is something that will always undo him - as though Henry is truly a Sun King and Anne the Queen of the Stars, not truly of the earth in their beauty.

A kiss brings him back - a deep one, one that leaves him gasping as Henry smiles in satisfaction.

“I think you are my fae, my darling - that I came across as you bathed in the moonlight and I realised that you were mine and Anne’s to claim and to love”

His king smiles as he strokes Thomas.

“And you enchanted me forever more, my stars and moon”


End file.
